What's New, Skippy? (Credits)
Credits taken from "What's New, Skippy?", Season 5, episode 18, 178th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Robert Leighton Chris Moore P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Directors Maureen Thorpe Robert J. Lory Stage Managers Adam Matalon Richard Wentz Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Joan Altman Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Adam Corey Erica Levin Marybeth Benivegna Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Manny Gutierrez Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Mary Brehmer Ed Christie - Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson - Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson - Goran Sparrman Tim Miller - Larry Galanter Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Dan Stewart Robert J. LoryRobert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Matt Fogila Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Sharmila Tredger Kerri Thompson Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Rebecca Bruck Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Director Bob Salzer Video Mark Rusciano Tape Operators Noel Blumenau Jeff Lee Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Mike Moran Bryan Leskowitz Marilyn Vigilante Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Alex Gutierrez Eugene MeienhoferEugene Meienhofer Adam MatalonEugene MeienhoferAdam Matalon Bobby Vazac Octavio Warnok-Graham Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke John Hopkins Jim Washburn Mike MoranMike Moran Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder and Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Donald Trippicione Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Joe Paone Songs by Kristen Anderson Marc Doten Marc Muller Bob Cole Deena Cole Bill Obrecht & Peter Lurye Brian Woodbury Tyler Bunch Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 5 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits